Baby Spookums
In Baby Spookums, during a rare eclipse of the moon, a baby ghost slips through a dimensional crack and becomes lost in New York. The Ghostbusters adopt a cute ghost, but soon hear reports of two other ghosts causing trouble around town.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 25. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Spookums Spookums' parents Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Peter Venkman Slimer Winston Zeddemore Janine Melnitz Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Trap Janine's Car Locations Firehouse Plot The Moon moved into a rare alignment of planets and starts, once every 300 years, and somewhere near Times Square, a dimensional crack opened up. A small friendly ghost climbed out and tried to play with a nearby stray cat. The cat ran off but the ghost crashed into the trash cans. A woman angrily peered out her window and saw the ghost. She screamed and the ghost stumbled into the backseat of a nearby car. The ghost's parents came looking for their child, but the car took off. They followed it into a tunnel. Meanwhile, at the Firehouse, Egon observed the Moon while the others slept. Peter woke up and found himself slimed by Slimer. Slimer revealed his night light went out so he couldn't sleep on his own bed. The phone rang and Ray answered it. The guys took off in Ecto-1 and encountered a traffic jam. The ghost's parents were looking through cars for their child. The Ghostbusters were momentarily perplexed by their behavior but since the eclipse was taking place, they opened fire on them without a second thought. The ghosts dodged the streams and flew away. Slimer morphed himself a police hat and whistled the traffic on. The cars all zipped past him. Winston started Ecto but a strange sound came from under the hood. Winston checked and came face to face with the baby ghost. The guys pointed their Particle Throwers at it but Slimer defended the ghost. Ray admitted he never saw a ghost that young and Egon hypothesized it was on the run from the other two ghosts. Winston suggested they take it to the Firehouse for safekeeping. Janine is soon smitten with the ghost and everyone ignored Slimer. Egon declared they should call it Spookums after one of his mother's nicknames for him. The phone rang and the ghosts were attacking a car wash in Brooklyn. Janine asked Slimer to stay behind and watch Spookums while she ran an equipment check. After Janine left, Spookums crashed into a stack of crates marked "Fragile." Slimer struggled to hold them up but Janine spooked him and the crates came crashing down. Janine berated Slimer much to his shock. In Brooklyn, the Ghostbusters once again failed to catch the ghosts. They accidentally blasted Ecto-1. At the Firehouse, Slimer looked around for Spookums on the second floor. Spookums spooked Slimer and he bounced around, landing in the refrigerator. Once again, Janine blamed Slimer for the mess. As the guys sat in Ecto and were towed, they sighted the two ghosts again. This time, they trapped them. The crowd cheered for the Ghostbusters but they took off after the tow truck. Slimer was losing his patience with Spookums and guided her to a chest full of toys so she'd stop playing with a fire pole. Further irritated, Slimer gave a stern lecture to Spookums. She wandered off into New York City alone. The guys returned with Ecto-1. The wailing sounds from the Ghost Trap reminded Egon of something. Slimer chimed in and said they were Spookums' parents. Everyone agreed to release them and Peter asked Slimer to get Spookums. The parents were let out and Egon took some close readings off of them. He figured their home was in another dimension somehow opened by the eclipse of the Moon. Ray added the eclipse was almost over. Slimer returned with bad news: Spookums was gone. The parents took off to continue their search. Egon and Winston paired up to look for the dimensional crack while Ray and Peter looked for Spookums. Ray and Peter borrowed Janine's car since Ecto was totaled. Slimer found Spookums on his own in an alley and told her about her parents. Spookums' parents heard Spookums and were overjoyed. Ray and Peter also heard her. Egon's P.K.E. Meter picked up a reading on the crack. The three ghosts were finally reunited and they hurried off to meet up with Egon and Winston at the dimensional crack not far from Times Square. Egon and Winston kept it open with a pair of crow bars as the eclipse ended. The parents crossed over but Spookums remained behind. She told Slimer goodbye and kissed him on the cheek then crossed over. One of the parents waved goodbye and the crack closed but Egon and Winston were flung in the air. They landed on Ray and Peter luckily. The guys celebrated but Slimer slimed them all. Trivia *The episode was recorded on May 13, 14, and 15, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Baby Spookums" (1987). *Frank Welker recorded on May 14 and 15, 1987.Marsha Goodman (1987). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Baby Spookums" (1987). *The story is based on the 1987 movie "Three Men and a Baby."Len Janson (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Baby Spookums" (1987) Visual Commentary (DVD ts. 02:23-02:24). Time Life Entertainment. *This was the first episode of season three and introduced changes in designs for Janine, Slimer, and the rest of the Ghostbusters. Janine's character design is softer, Ray is thinner, and Slimer has a tail. *Starting with this episode, Slimer is easier to understand when he talks. Slimer's incoherent "Slimer-speak" from the past two seasons is done away with. *In hind sight, it appears from this episode, Janine Melnitz falls under the influence of Makoveris Lotsabucks from "Janine, You've Changed". This is implied, in-universe, by the change in her voice, hairstyle, and physical appearance. *Depending on which episode order is followed, starting with this episode, Dave Coulier voices Peter Venkman and Kath Soucie voices Janine. *During production of season three, starting with this episode, a number of changes were imposed in order to make the series more "kid friendly" and politically correct. This resulted in the departure of story editor J. Michael Straczynski. *At the start of the episode, Ray was sleeping with his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man doll. *In this episode we learn that Egon's mother used to call him Spookums.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Baby Spookums" (1987) (DVD ts. 08:31-08:34). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "My...um...mother used to call me Spookums." Animation Errors *When the Ghostbusters separate in pairs to find Spookums and the dimensional crack, Ray is seen leaving with Egon when it should have been Winston. Soon after, Ray and Peter departed in Janine's Car. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps BabySpookums01.jpg BabySpookums02.jpg BabySpookums03.jpg BabySpookums25.jpg BabySpookums26.jpg BabySpookums27.jpg BabySpookums04.jpg BabySpookums28.jpg BabySpookums29.jpg BabySpookums05.jpg BabySpookums06.jpg BabySpookums07.jpg BabySpookums08.jpg BabySpookums09.jpg BabySpookums30.jpg BabySpookums31.jpg BabySpookums10.jpg BabySpookums32.jpg BabySpookums11.jpg BabySpookums12.jpg BabySpookums13.jpg BabySpookums33.jpg BabySpookums14.jpg BabySpookums34.jpg BabySpookums35.jpg BabySpookums15.jpg BabySpookums36.jpg BabySpookums16.jpg BabySpookums17.jpg BabySpookums37.jpg BabySpookums38.jpg BabySpookums18.jpg BabySpookums19.jpg BabySpookums20.jpg BabySpookums21.jpg BabySpookums22.jpg BabySpookums23.jpg BabySpookums39.jpg BabySpookums24.jpg BabySpookums40.jpg Collages and Edits CitylandscapeinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerSpookumsinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SlimerSpookumsinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CarWashinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CarWashinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersandSpookumsparentsinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CitylandscapeinBabySpookumsepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 3 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3episode079Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary Category:RGB Episode